


Re-Election

by classicasshole



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, But everything is consensual, Crying During Sex, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, M/M, No Underage Sex, Office Sex, Political AU, Rutting, credence is legal, graves is kinda sleezy, intern credence, senator graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: Senator Percival Graves spots a new intern on his re-election campaign and well, he just can't help himself





	Re-Election

**Author's Note:**

> instead of continuing/finishing my multiple WIPs I decided to write this, sorry to people if they are still waiting, nothing is abandoned I do hope to update eventually

Pacing the spartan office while smoking his sixth cigarette of the morning Senator Graves cursed his life choices. Having been groomed to be the next great politician of the Graves' dynasty Percival had acquiesced to his family's ambitions because he enjoyed the glamorous side of politics; going to the balls and correspondence dinners, dinning with European royalty, being a part of the global ruling class. It was the perfect job for his ego. 

When he was in his better moods he was quite happy with how his life had worked out so far. He certainly enjoyed all the trappings of being a member of the wealthy political elite. But on days like today, where he met with campaign volunteers at the phone banks, well he was just about ready to kill himself, and it wasn't even 10am. This was the side of public life he despised, hanging around a shitty pop-up office for the day, mingling with 'the average American'. Graves personally considered it a miracle he has never lost his temper and snapped at some ignorant bigot he was forced to talk to. Honestly, the caliber of people he encountered when doing low level meet and greats, while unsurprising, was still galling. 

He had barricaded himself in one of the only private rooms on this floor while the bull-pen outside is a chaotic mess. Only his senior staffers came in and out to bring him updates and coffee. It was only when the media arrive that Graves will go out and mingle. If the media isn't there to see him schmooze whats the point?

When he received word of reporters filing into the downstairs atrium Graves quickly composed himself and stepped out into the bullpen. Looking around he tried to I.D a volunteer who would be good for his photo-op. Scanning the group Graves' eye is drawn to a young man, a boy really, standing off to the side of the room, next to the copier. Graves' eyes rake over pale skin, soulful eyes, delicate cheekbones and pouty lips. The unruly black hair juxtaposed with neat slacks and a pressed shirt. While his outfit did nothing for him Graves couldn't help but imagine that the young man would look ravishing out of his restricting clothes.

Sadly however he was not what Percival needed right now. Without needing to be told by his handlers Graves sidled up to a pretty college blonde and turned on the charm. The press filed into the room just as he was getting her and several others to laugh at the most bland joke he could think of. Even though she flirty and obviously willing he kept it professional and classy, earning him points with the more prudish voters. As the cameras flashed and questions were thrown at him Graves couldn't help his eyes from straying over to the copy machine. The boy was watching. His eyes seemed to be glued to Graves' hand where it was resting on the blonde's shoulder. Turning back to the camera's Graves smirks, it seems like the attraction is mutual. His day has just got a lot more interesting.

*

To pad out his college application Credence ended up here. He had never paid attention to politics, but his counselor told him he needed something that showed he could work as part of a team. His Ma had said all politicians were snake oils salesmen who opposed the authority of god, so beginning his senior year Credence volunteered for the Senator's re-election campaign just to spite the memory of Mary Lou, and because they were taking just about everybody on. He wished he had put more thought into his choice now though, as the work was extremely boring, all of the other volunteers were bubbly and outgoing, excited to preach the Senator's views to anyone who would listen, and it had nothing to do with his preferred college course. Credence just wanted to do his time and leave with a good recommendation. 

He was mindlessly photocopying talking point memos when he caught a glimpse of the Senator. Sure he had seen his campaign posters and tv spots but seeing him in the flesh was a completely different experience. He swept into the room, his long, expensive looking coat billowing out behind him, as if there was a wind machine nearby. He said a few short words thanking everyone for their work before exiting to another room. He had such a commanding presence, his crisp suit and Rolex screamed money, his imperious tone and hard eyes demanded respect. Credence overheard a group of college girls giggling over the man, what he heard made him blush but he couldn't help but silently agree.

When the Senator next appeared for photos Credence couldn't take his eyes off him. Sure, he was insanely attractive but Credence had a sneaking suspicion that the man was not as he appeared. This whole meet and great was pathetically transparent; a way for the Senator to be seen appealing to the average person, when really everyone in the room had been mercilessly vetted and interviewed beforehand. The man may be attractive but it seemed he was more interested in being seen politicking rather than actually working for his constituents. Credence felt his lip curl in disdain. He was learning a lot during his volunteering but none of it was positive, thank go he held no political ambitions. 

*

He stayed longer than necessary, much longer. Even after the press had left he remained, in the office sequestered from the laypeople, but still. Thankfully he had nothing important on his schedule today that he couldn't cancel. He read over budget reports at the flimsy desk, the fluorescent lights irritating his eyes. Through the blinds covering the glass wall Graves could see the volunteers begin to trickle out, today was only a half day for them after all. His trusted team remained, able to continue their work while away from their desks at the capitol. 

At lunch time he sent his staff out for food. The office emptied except for Graves and that compelling young man. Amusingly the boy seemed to be purposefully ignoring Graves, his back turned to him, not even glancing over his shoulder. What had caused this change, he had appeared interested during the photo-op a few hours ago. Well Graves enjoyed a challenge.

He walked right up to the volunteer. He knew the boy was aware of his presence as he stiffened but continued staring straight at the wall.

Leaning in, in his best seductive voice Graves whispered "What are you still doing here little lamb? Everyone else has gone home for the day" he smirked when he saw a shiver run through the boy's body.

"I'm just finishing up, sir" came the curt reply.

Graves frowned, he definitely had not misread the situation, the boy had been lusting after him earlier this morning. Why was he acting coy now? 

"Don't be like that sugar" he purred, "I'm just looking out for you, don't want to see you over worked" his lips were dangerously close to the shell of the boy's ear.

"It's fine sir, I'm almost done."

Patience was not a trait Percival was know to possess. He reaches around the boy, placing both his hands on the copier, boxing the boy in and pressing up against his back. He can't help but drag his half hard dick against the boy's ass. The breathy moan that escapes the kid tells Graves his instincts were right, they both want this. Pressing forward still, Graves nips the kid's earlobe drawing an adorable yelp from him, "See no need to be shy my boy" Percival gloats.

Before the boy can respond Graves moves his lips lower, sucking a sloppy, wet hickey onto the graceful neck. He is relentless, even as the boy begins to wriggle in discomfort Graves continues to suck harshly. Only when he hears a whimper does he pull back, but not before scrapping his teeth over the tender flesh.

While that had been happening his young companion was desperately grinding his pert little ass back into Graves' dick. The respected Senator from New York was achingly hard just from dry humping a kid in an empty office. 

Without any warning he grabs the kid by his skinny biceps and turns him so they are facing one another. "What's your name lovely?" he asks before placing a tender kiss on those rosy lips. 

"Credence sir", Credence's voice trembles and it shouldn't be so attractive to Graves but it is.

"Well Credence, care to take this into the office, so we can have a bit more privacy?" The way the kid nods and follows, so submissive, so delicious. Graves leads him by the hand, like a child, into the office and closes the door and the blinds. He sits Credence on the edge of the desk, staring, taking his fill of the beauty.

"My, aren't you just gorgeous" he says as he traces a finger along the boy's sharp jawline, tilting his head up so there is eye contact. Credence squirms under the man's praise, his soft, deep brown eyes have glazed over. 

 

*

He has no idea how he ended up in this position, rutting against a US Senator's leg. It was humiliating and yet Credence couldn't stop. There was something about the older man, perhaps it was the power imbalance between them, how the senator was 'more' than Credence in every way, but his domineering aura, so forceful and self-assured, was intoxicating and Credence couldn't pull away. 

As the senator shifted his thigh, applying more pressure to Credence's groin, he lets out a soft groan, grinding down harder, chasing the delicious pressure. Credence feels a firm hand snake around him, and press firmly against the small of his back. He's pulled into the senator's chest, and becomes overwhelmed by the intense heat radiating from the man and the musky sent that invades his senses. Not knowing what else to do Credence delicately places his hands on the man's chest, peering up at him from under fluttering eyelashes. Credence notes that the older man looks composed but his pupils are blown wide, he is enjoying this as much as Credence is.

 

*

Graves knows how to succeed in politics, how to mask his contempt for the masses, how to phrase certain issues to appear patriotic, how to come across as a devoted civil servant. To succeed in politics one does not defile a barely legal staffer, especially one of the same sex. He has dabbled with prostitutes and escorts before but this is different. If he gets caught his career is over, his reputation in tatters. And yet he can't pull away from the enchanting creature before him. This boy, Credence, calls to him like a siren, batting his girlish eyelashes at Graves and making delectable little sounds, whimpers and breathy gasps that he unsuccessfully tries to suppress. 

The few people who know the private Percival would never describe him as gentle, as sentimental. He is efficient and measured, meticulously presented, but not an open or even kind man. But here in this small, grey room he finds himself gently brushing his lips across the boy's jaw, his hands wrapped around his slim waist keeping him close. He presses soft kisses down the side of that long neck, letting his breath ghost over unblemished skin.

Its a moment that is far to intimate but Graves can't force himself to be anything other than gentle with this fae creature. Running his hands soothingly up and down the boy's flanks, Graves deftly untuck his ill-fitting shirt. Greedily, he runs a hand up under the fabric. He feels the hills and valleys of the boy's ribs, he's even slimmer than Graves first thought. Credence responds beautifully to his touch, arching into his hand as it travels up his chest. Graves continues his ministrations, caressing every inch of the boy that he can get his hands on, swallowing the guttural groans that his lovely Credence makes. 

He can't remember the last time he kissed someone so much. He has found that that level of intimacy can inspire clingyness and he tries to avoid it with all of his partners. But the taste of the boy has Graves constantly returning to his mouth, easily licking inside, Credence eager for whatever Graves gives him. He's grown hard and he hasn't even touched himself, watching Credence get lost in pleasure is one of the most erotic things he's ever seen. The high pitched whine lets Graves know his boy is close. Mercilessly Graves presses closer, not letting up any pressure as the boy continues to pant and grind. He holds Credence closely as the young man shudders through his orgasm, quieter than Graves expected him to be.

Seeing the temp wrecked does something to him. The beast inside of him, the one that is always close to the surface is roaring, demands to be let out to ravage the boy. All semblance of gentleness dissipates the longer Graves stands, achingly hard, in front of this beauty.

 

*

His vision whites out and its a minute or two before Credence regains his senses. He feels the wet heat of the Senator's tongue trailing up his neck, teasing, the older man nipping at his skin, leaving blotchy marks that will turn to bruises in a few hours. Graves must notice Credence coming back to himself, he pulls away slightly. His gaze is hungry, predatory, and fixed on Credence. Before he can open his mouth to speak Credence is pushed to his knees. He grips the Senator's thighs to steady himself, the scratchy office carpet distracting and uncomfortable underneath him. 

The Senator is not shy, pulling Credence's face to his clothed cock. He looks up at the older man, hoping for instructions, all he gets is a raised eyebrow and an impatient huff. Getting the hint Credence unzips the expensive trousers with inexperienced hands. The silk boxers beneath make Credence snort but a sharp yank of his hair has him quietening.

He slips a hand into the luxurious underwear and grasps a thick, hard cock, which is radiating an intense amount of heat. Credence pulls the cock out from the confines of the boxers and simply stares for a moment. His pale fingers wrapped around the base are in contrast next to the flushed red flesh and neatly kempt dark pubic hair. Credence swallows, intimidated by the girth of the member in front of him. Experimentally he tightens his grip and slides his hand up the shaft to the weeping tip. He gathers the pearlescent beads of pre-cum and smears it down the shaft on the downward stroke. 

Credence hears the Senator above him grunt and feels the tightening hand in his hair. He lets some spit drop down onto the shaft, allowing some to dribble down his chin before looking up. When their eyes meet Credence starts his stroking again. 

Impatient, Senator Graves bats Credence's hand away. Gripping his cock, and keeping one hand tangled in Credence's curls, the Senator pushes past spit slick lips. Credence, looking up from under his eyelashes, can see the beast behind the politician's mask. As he expects, Graves pushes as far as he can go, stuffing Credence's mouth full of his cock. Credence tries not to gag, but its impossible not to. Breathing heavily through his nose, tears begin to dampen his lashes.

 

*

The boy is even prettier when crying. The patches of pink on his cheeks looking beautiful against the rest of his pale skin and dark hair, making him look like Snow White. Graves has kept a firm hold of him not letting him pull away. When he feels the boy begin to struggle he pulls out, only half way before shoving his full length back into the wet heat. Credence is not prepared for it, thinking Graves would give him a moment to breath. Graves smirks, well he thought wrong. He brings his other hand up to grip the side of Credence's head. He holds the boy's face between both hands, keeping him steady before beginning fucking his mouth in earnest. 

The wet sounds of gagging and choking has Graves almost cuming, he has to squeeze his eyes shut and fight his impending orgasm. His slick backed hair is in disarray, locks now following in front of his face, he's panting, cock still lodged in the boy's throat. His boy is a wreak, tears streaked down his face, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth. He's beautiful, somehow innocent but better at taking cock than most whores Graves' has paid for in the past.

He pulls put finally, watching as a line of spit extends from the tip of his cock to Credence mouth. "Use your hands" he says softly, chuckling when he sees the confusion on Credence's face, his soft words at odds with his rough actions. Using both hands the boy dutifully jacks Graves off. His seed covers the boy's face, dripping down his lips and onto his chest. Graves can't help himself, he gathers some of the cum and pushes it into the boy's mouth, pressing down on the soft, talented tongue, causing the boy to gag once again. 

Abruptly he steps back, tucking himself away and fixing his hair and smoothing out his suit. Credence remains on his knees, looking shocked and totally debauched. Without delay Graves wipes away the worst of the mess with his handkerchief, brushing curls out of the boy's eyes. Now that the beast is sated the gentleness returns. 

"Come my boy, I can't send you home in this state" he gesture to the mess in Credence's pants. "My driver is on hand, we'll get you some new trousers and I'll drop you off home." Without waiting for a response Percival heaves the boy to his feet easily, he is surprisingly light. Credence leans into him heavily and Percival can't help the warm feeling in his stomach spread as he guides the young man out a back door and into his waiting town car.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always welcome and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Find me on tumblr urban-caesar.tumblr.com


End file.
